The Background described in this section is included merely to present a general context of the disclosure. The Background description is not prior art to the claims in this application, and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The long term evolution (LTE) communication system is a mobile communication network that includes devices implemented to receive LTE data signals from LTE base stations, known as Evolved NodeB (eNodeB) base stations. LTE data signals are composed of LTE data frames that have a predefined structure. In order to communicate over an LTE communication network, LTE communication devices must first connect to an LTE base station. To connect to an LTE base station (such as when a communication device is powered on), an LTE communication device determines a frame boundary of an LTE data frame in an LTE data signal. Once the boundary of the LTE data frame is determined, the communication device can recognize patterns in the LTE data signal and derive a variety of information from the signal. However, conventional approaches to determine a frame boundary of an LTE data frame are typically computationally complex.